


had me a blast

by wawayaga



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, singles photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: wyatt meets up with changgu and hongseok at the singles photoshoot and things go differently than expected
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/ Yeo Changgu | Yeo one/ Yang Hongseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: The DS9CU





	had me a blast

“Hi Wyatt,” Changgu and Hongseok wave in unison as they walk over to their tent for makeup. 

Wyatt gives a weak wave and tries not to watch them walk away. He definitely doesn’t watch them lean their heads together, look back at him and start laughing. 

“Dude. They totally wanna fuck you,” Hyojin tells Wyatt around a mouthful of ramyeon. 

It’s not quite a spit take but it’s close. 

“What are you talking about?” Wyatt asks when he’s done coughing. 

“They’re like. Vibing. You didn’t notice them talking about you on RTK?” He rolls his eyes when Wyatt shakes his head no. 

“Why are you rolling your eyes at me? I was focused on the competition,” Wyatt tries to defend himself. 

“Yeah okay but I saw you checking out Hongseok’s abs on the show so don’t act like you were all business all the time. See? You’re turning red, you’re into him.” 

“I’m not turning red it’s...hot out here.” 

Hyojin looks at him pointedly and slurps his noodles. 

\--

“Hey, Wyatt. You should watch our shoot. See how real models do it,” Hongseok calls over to them later. 

“Do they even know I’m here?” Hyojin wonders. Wyatt isn’t really listening, he just makes a noise under his breath. “Whatever. I’m going to talk to Chan.” 

Wyatt isn’t really sure what to do. He sits under their tent, playing with his phone, trying not to watch Changgu and Hongseok vlog before they take their photos. 

_ Hyojinnie says you’re being a coward, that isn’t how I raised you _

_ You didn’t raise me at all? _

_ Whatever. Just go G E T S O M E!!!!!  _

Wyatt isn’t surprised at the string of evocative and disgusting emojis that Seungjoon uses to try to convince him, but he does hate to admit that it works a little. He plays with his phone in his pocket and wanders down to the water to see Changgu shirtless and laying in the sand. He almost turns back around. 

“Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Wyatt startles at Hongseok’s voice just behind him. “Oh hey, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just messing around.” 

“No it’s- you’re fine.” Wyatt tries to laugh but it comes out choked. 

Hongseok flops to the sand next to him and tugs on his pant leg. 

“C’mon. Stay awhile.” Wyatt folds himself to the ground, sitting cross legged and very still next to Hongseok who is splayed on his side, the line of his body long and languid. 

“You guys been busy?” He can feel Hongseok turn to look at him but when he glances over, Hongseok’s gaze is already back on Changgu. 

“Yeah we’re working on our comeback,” Wyatt tells him. He doesn’t know why he feels so nervous. They’ve spent time together before and Hongseok was always nice to him- really friendly and happy to give advice. 

“Oh cool cool. What’s the concept?” 

“Like uh. Space travel? Time travel? Hyojinnie is a cowboy and Seungjoon is like a...cop? Soldier?” Honestly, Wyatt isn’t sure what the concept is, really, he’s just doing what he’s told to do and hoping it all works out for the best. At least he isn’t in a tube this time. 

“Got it. What about you? Are you like a doctor or something then?” Wyatt can tell Hongseok is looking at him again but he keeps his eyes to the ground and traces patterns in the sand in front of him. 

“I’m a uh. Tuk tuk driver?” He knows it’s stupid, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t be something cool too, but it still stings a little when Hongseok bursts out laughing loud enough to draw Changgu’s attention from where he’s sitting in the water. He gives them a little wave and Wyatt manages to raise his hand in return. 

“Okay. I’m sure you’re the cutest tuk tuk driver space has ever seen.” His breath stops as Hongseok reaches out a hand to pat him on the knee. 

“Thank you, Hongseok hyung. I’ll try my best.” 

“You don’t have to call me hyung you know. It makes me feel old,” Hongseok tells him. 

Wyatt is acutely aware of two things in that moment. 

One: Hongseok is dismissing conventional formalities for him. 

Two: Hongseok’s hand is still on his knee. 

“I- okay. Thanks.” Wyatt is proud when his voice comes out without a waver. Hongseok smiles up at him and Wyatt wonders what he did to deserve this. Hongseok, splayed out and squinting against the sun; he’s golden in the light and his teeth are glinting from where he traces his tongue across them, a little feral, a little threatening. 

“You know. We’ve been trying to get you guys to come out with us for a while now,” Hongseok tells him. His finger twitches where it’s still resting on Wyatt’s knee. 

“Oh. Sorry, we’ve been really busy.” If Hongseok had been reaching out- if  _ any _ of the guys from Pentagon had been reaching out Wyatt would have dropped everything to go out with them. He doesn't know why he didn't get any of the messages. 

“Yeah that’s what Minkyun was saying. Maybe we could get drinks after this? Tell them the shoot ran long?” There’s another twitch against his leg. No- it’s not a twitch. Hongseok is scratching at Wyatt’s knee with his nails. 

He dares a glance down and Hongseok is looking up at him through his lashes, the corner of his full mouth ticked up in a whisper of a smile. Wyatt feels like the waves are getting louder but it’s probably just his blood pounding through his head. 

Hongseok’s smile gets wider the longer Wyatt looks at him. 

“Jaeyoung-ssi? Drinks? With me and Changgu after this?” Hongseok says it slow, draws out every word. 

“I- drinks. Yeah. Yeah I could do drinks,” Wyatt finally comes back to himself. 

“Hongseokkie! It’s your turn,” Changgu jogs over to them and Wyatt finally tears his eyes away from Hongseok to look at him. 

He regrets it instantly- Changgu is wet from head to toe, his shirt is unbuttoned and hanging open. He has a towel wrapped over his shoulders but it’s not doing anything to hide his chest. Wyatt chokes and he’s sure Hongseok can hear him. 

Changgu reaches a hand out to pull Hongseok up, their arms bulging with the effort. Hongseok brushes the sand off his legs. 

“Wish me luck, Wyatt,” Hongseok winks at him. 

“Luck.” 

Hongseok and Changgu both laugh. 

\--

“They didn’t give you anything to wear under those pants?” Hyojin’s voice is judgy and Wyatt isn’t really sure why. 

“No? They said my boxers were too bulky and not to wear them. Why?” Wyatt scrubs at his wet hair with the towel. 

“They can tell you,” he says, nodding to Changgu and Hongseok walking toward them. He lifts a hand to them and goes back to talk to Chan and Kyungho. 

“Hey Wyatt,” Changgu greets with a smile. “You looked good out there. The water’s nice right?”

“I thought it would be cold but it wasn’t too bad.” Hongseok and Changgu are flanking him and he’s feeling a little boxed in, his breath speeds up. 

“So Hongseokkie says you’re gonna get drinks with us? Hyojin okay to go back by himself?” Changgu’s looking at him with his head cocked, like he wants to hear everything Wyatt has to say. 

“Is he not coming? I can go ask him real quick,” Wyatt hooks a thumb over his shoulder as Changgu and Hongseok exchange a glance. 

Changgu moves closer and grabs the sleeve of Wyatt’s shirt between two fingers. He knows he’s getting red as Changgu looks down at him, his lashes fanning out like lace on his cheeks. 

“We thought it would be fun, just the three of us.” 

Wyatt can smell Changgu’s lip balm, strawberry, he thinks. Something fruity and pink. 

“Yeah. Okay yeah, sure. The- the three of us.” He has to blink against the brightness of Changgu’s smile. It’s blinding this close. 

“Great!” Changgu takes a step back and drops his arm. 

They start to turn away but Hongseok gives him a long look and says, “Nice pants, by the way. The stylist really knew what they were doing,” and smirks. 

Wyatt risks a glance down and sees that his pants are still soaked through and clinging to his crotch. They’re nearly sheer. He stifles a scream and walks as calmly as he can over to the tent to get changed. 

He’s got his shirt unbuttoned and is putting it on the hanger when the flap rustles behind him. 

“Gimme a second Hyojinnie, I’m getting changed,” he says over his shoulder. 

“Hey it’s us,” Wyatt turns at the sound of Hongseok’s voice. 

“Hi,” Wyatt crosses his arms in front of him, trying to hide as much of himself as he can. 

“You okay?” Changgu asks him. 

“Me? Yeah I’m great.”

“Look a little nervous. Do you want us to go?” Changgu has that focused look in his eyes again and Wyatt wants to shrink under it. He coughs. 

“No. I mean. I’m just getting dressed for the group shots but I can- did you need something?”

“Just came to talk. Do you need help getting changed? Your pants look….Tight,” Changgu smiles at him. 

Wyatt can feel his cheeks heating again. He’s never blushed so much in his life. 

Hongseok is closer now, when Wyatt looks up again. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, we really can go if you want. You’re just-” he extends a hand, brushes his thumb over Wyatt’s bottom lip, “finally in reach.” 

Wyatt gasps and the very tip of Hongseok’s thumb goes into his mouth. He feels himself stiffen in his sodden pants. 

“There’s a good boy,” Changgu whispers next to them. 

“What do you want, Wyatt?”

He looks between the two of them and something in the back of his mind decides he wants to know what they’re like when they’re taken apart. 

“Can I suck you off?” He asks Hongseok, finally. 

“Oh he’s polite, Changgu-yah.” Hongseok smiles and Wyatt wants to disappear. He’s not a virgin, living in that dorm with those boys for as long as he has made sure of that, but he feels like he’s so out of his depth here. “Yeah, you can suck me off.” 

The words are barely out of his mouth before Wyatt drops to his knees in the sand. He can hear Changgu laughing but he ignores it and focuses his attention on Hongseok’s fly. 

Hongseok is barely hard when Wyatt takes him out, he tries not to take it personally, just tightens a fist around him and waits until he fills out. He knows there’s staff milling around, knows they can’t be loud, so he’s surprised to hear a hiss when he drags his tongue up Hongseok’s cock. 

Changgu is behind Hongseok in an instant, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“You have to be  _ quiet _ , Hongseokkie, or we’re gonna get in trouble. You don’t want to get Wyatt in trouble do you?” Hongseok shakes his head no but Changgu doesn’t remove his hand. 

Wyatt wraps his hand around Hongseok’s base and takes the length in his mouth, twisting as he goes. He can hear Seungjoon in the back of his head asking why he’s being so weak with it. He takes his hand away and commits. Swallows Hongseok the rest of the way down. 

They don’t make a habit of it, but needs must, and when you’re stuck with the same five guys day in and day out for years you learn to do what you have to do. And when you’re stuck with the guys Wyatt’s stuck with, you learn to deepthroat like a goddamn pornstar because they’re all alarmingly well endowed and competitive to boot. 

Hongseok seems surprised at the turn of events, if the way his hips stutter into Wyatt’s mouth are any indication. He glances up to see Changgu’s hand still gripping Hongseok’s face, silencing him as best he can. Wyatt keeps his eyes glued to Hongseok’s face, watching his reactions. He sinks his nose to Hongseok’s pubic bone and swallows hard around the tip in his throat. 

“He’s gonna come if you keep that up,” Changgu tells him. 

Wyatt drags up slow, sucks on the tip of Hongseok’s cock and winks at Changgu before tonguing at the slit and swallowing him back down. 

Hongseok gives him a courtesy tap on the head when he’s close, tugs at his hair a little when Wyatt doesn’t pull off. Minkyun had taught him how to swallow, said spitting was rude. Wyatt wasn’t sure if that was true but he didn’t really mind swallowing and most guys thought it was hot anyway. 

He feels Hongseok spill down his throat and he sucks him through it, waits until he can hear the whine slip through Changgu’s hand and then pulls off. 

He sits back on his heels to catch his breath. Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“That-” Hongseok pants out “was very impressive.” 

“Think you’re up for one more?” Changgu asks him. Wyatt just nods and sits back up. 

Changgu opens his pants and Wyatt doesn’t waste any time sucking kisses into his length. He’s bigger than Hongseok and Wyatt is a little surprised. He files the thought away to see how Seungjoon feels about it later. Wonders if he’ll be jealous that Changgu is packing just as much as he is. 

He has half of Changgu in his mouth when they hear one of the assistants outside yelling their ten minute call for the group photos. 

“Guess we’ll have to be quick then, Wyatt.” Changgu says. He pulls off. 

“You can uh, fuck my face, if you want,” Wyatt tells him, his voice a little small, a little raw. Changgu’s eyes flash above him and he hears Hongseok bite back a groan. 

He leans in and takes Changgu in his mouth, lets him set the pace. Changgu threads a hand through Wyatt’s hair and pumps his hips in. Wyatt opens his mouth wider and relaxes his throat, lets Changgu fill him entirely. He moans a little as Changgu’s hand tightens and pulls at his hair. 

“Yeah? I can pull harder if you want,” Changgu offers. Wyatt nods as best he can with Changgu gripping his head. He’s expecting the tug this time but it’s hard, it hurts but it makes him feel so grounded. He groans again and Changgu speeds his thrusts. 

“Fuck, you’re so good. You take me so well, hyung,” Changgu’s voice is coming out high and tight, a little choked. Wyatt almost wants to laugh. It’s just like the Changgu he remembers from RTK to be using honorifics while he gets blown but something about it makes his stomach clench at the same time. 

Changgu tugs at Wyatt’s hair one more time before holding his head still and coming. He runs his fingers feather light over Wyatt’s jaw after he pulls out. 

“Such a good boy. I knew this would be a good idea,” Changgu tells him. 

He knows they’re running out of time, knows he has to get changed still. Wyatt tears his pants down and kicks them away, he spits in his hand and wraps it around his cock. It feels disgusting, hates that he’s doing it in front of anyone but he has to come before he walks out of this tent. He can feel Hongseok and Changgu watching him, tries at once to both ignore and preen under their attention. 

He pumps himself hard, he doesn’t have time to be nice about it and then he’s coming into the ground in front of him. He kicks sand over it, hides it and immediately feels stupid. He’s not a cat, he could have just used his shirt. 

Wyatt walks over to the table where his clothes are laid out, doesn’t make eye contact with either of the men in the tent with him as he pulls on his jeans. He winces a little as the fabric brushes against his sensitive cock. The rest of this shoot is gonna be a misery, he can tell. 

He’s pulling his shirt on over his head and almost punches himself in the face when Hongseok speaks up behind him. 

“So, are we still on for drinks later?”

Wyatt turns around and sees twin smirks on their faces. He can feel his dick twitch in interest and sighs. The rest of the shoot is going to be even worse than a misery. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else notice how clingy wyatt's pants were in the water at this photoshoot? no? just me? 
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
